A volume measurement and metering device is known from EP 399 497. The device has a cylinder/piston and cock system. With this device, liquid can be sucked in or discharged in a defined way. The cock system comprises a cock element with at least two ducts which can be connected to an orifice in the cylinder bottom. Depending on the choice of the orifice, liquid can be sucked in from various containers or be discharged into various containers.
The volume measurement and metering device described above has some disadvantages. For example, the meterable material in the cylinder may become contaminated, in that water, oxygen, carbon dioxide, etc., diffuse out of the surroundings into the cylinder along a metering path. Further, the hydrostatic pressure occurring in each position of the cock element may lead to load being exerted on the cylinder/piston system and may adversely influence the metering accuracy.